Fulfilling A Purpose Together
by BuzzCat
Summary: Smut. 1,000% smut. Honestly, there might be 50 words of actually innocent words. After that...yeah. Haven't written for SGU before and am still new at writing smut. Feedback is appreciated! Rated for sexy-times (obviously).


**A/N: Nope, no set-up. If you've read Rushbelle before, you know that in pretty much any fic, there's a good deal of unresolved sexual tension (UST). Well, here that tension breaks.**

Nick Rush pushed Belle up against the wall. No one ever dared pass down the corridor that led to his quarters. They wouldn't be discovered here. She gasped and groaned as he licked her neck and nipped at it. In record time Belle was entirely devoid of clothes and she practically dragged him to his room and slammed the door shut. Nick pushed her back on the bed and followed, falling between her legs. Nick kissed his way up and down her lower lips, sucking and lapping at Belle's juices. She smelled like musk and tasted like heaven, a heady combination. Even better was the jumble of words that tripped off her tongue, a combination of "Nick," "God," and "Yes!" Just how responsive she was made Nick want to cum right there. He slipped his tongue into her folds, slowly licked his way up one side of sex and down the other. Belle's fingers snatched up his hair and she held him there. Like he'd ever want to leave. Nick's own hands ventured around her hips to pull her up to him. He needed her closer, so much closer. He wanted to be in her. He _needed_ to be in her.

"Nick…please…" said Belle in her sweet soft gasps. He needed no further encouragement. With a little help from his breathless Belle, Nick quickly shed his vest and shirts and soon he was lying on the pillows, Belle atop him. Belle slowly ran her light finger over his smooth skin. She seemed downright entranced at his body. He hadn't quite been the paragon of fitness before Destiny, but there was something to be said for thirty-hour days with few meals. His shoulders were broad and toned, his chest smooth and hairless but for the short trail of light hair leading down to the waistband of his jeans. Belle licked her lips at the sight. She brought her mouth to that trail and fluttered her tongue over it, her other hand going down and stroking his hard shaft through the jeans. Nick groaned at just that and his hips began twitching with a mind of their own.

"Gods, Belle…" he muttered as he watched Belle pull off his pants. He wore only his boxers before his naked goddess. Belle brought her hand down and cupped him through the thin cloth.

"Big man with a big appetite, hm? How badly do you want this particular meal?" she purred.

"Badly." He growled, his accent strong. Belle looked up at him with her most wicked grin before pulling off his boxers. Nick's cock sprung up, the head practically throbbing with his need. Belle brought her hands down to him, but Nick slapped them away.

"In you. Now. Please." He ground out, practically whimpering. Belle nodded and rose up on her knees, pushing him back on the pillows. She straddled him quickly and sank on to his cock with a sigh of relief on both their parts. Belle was so beautifully tight, being sheathed in her was nothing short of sweet torture. She moved just a bit, barely shifting her weight, and Nick moaned loudly. Belle's voice joined his as she began moving up and down on him, enthusiastically riding his cock. Nick's hands shot up of their own accord to cup her breasts, squeezing in time with her rhythm. Her breathing grew short and Nick's wasn't better. It was so good, so wonderful to finally be enveloped in this beautiful woman. He could feel the tension building in both of them. They were close, so close. But Belle would come first. He'd be damned if the let his angel take second place.

Almost in answer to his prayers, Belle began moving faster and faster until her walls clenched around him and she shouted his name one last time, falling back. Nick quickly flipped her beneath him. All this time, he'd waited, let her have her pleasure first. Now, now it was his turn.

He slammed up into Belle, fearful of hurting her but for the pleasured, pleasant sounds she was making. Belle was so beautiful, so gorgeous in her post-orgasmic haze that Nick could barely breathe.

"Come for me, love." whispered Belle through kiss-swollen lips. And he did. Nick spilled his seed into her, collapsing on top of Belle with one last push into her. His arms fell to either side until Nick was spread atop Belle, undoubtedly crushing her. He rolled them again, being sure to keep himself entombed in Belle for as long as possible. Belle lay spread-eagled on top of Nick, practically purring with happiness. They were both so sleepy, so happy. Belle knew in that moment no one and nothing could ever make her happier than this wonderful man and his wonderful cock had made her that day. And he would continue to make her happy, again and again.


End file.
